1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device. In particular, it relates to an exercise device of the type permitting the user to selectively perform multiple exercise movements. Still more particularly, the invention relates to an exercise device which (1) simulates a horizontal pulling or rowing type exercise or alternatively a horizontal pushing or pressing forward type exercise; (2) simulates a vertical pull down type exercise or alternatively a vertically pressing upward type exercise and (3) allows motions intermediate horizontal or vertical type directions, either in a pressing mode or a pulling mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, exercise devices or machines have been provided in which a user sits on a seat while pushing foot pedals and pulling on handgrip members at the same time. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,288 to J. D. Bell, 2,924,456 to H. J. Miller, and 4,300,760 to Bobroff. Resistance to the exercise movement of pushing against leg actuated foot pedals and/or pulling on arm actuated handlebars is provided by the weight of the user on the seat. The seat with the user thereon is raised by the user pulling on the arm actuated means and pushing on the leg actuated means simultaneously in an exercise movement. Weight of the user resists upward movement of the seat. These patents permit only a single rowing type exercise movement in a horizontal direction, but they do not provide a mechanism for a horizontal pressing forward type exercise movement or vertical pull down or pressing up type exercise movement at the discretion of the user. Also, no adjustment means is provided to vary the force exerted by the weight of the user against the leg actuated foot pedals and the arm actuated handlebars.
A machine sold under the trademark Cardioglide shows a similar type horizontal pulling exercise device in which the force resistance means is a hydraulic cylinder that restricts the movement of the seal. The hydraulic resistance is adjustable by rotation of a knob, which, in turn, adjusts to the size of a fluid orifice in the cylinder.
A machine sold under the trademark CSA-E-Force has an alternative handlebar position in which a user can perform a n upper body horizontal pushing action, but the user must remove and then reinsert the handlebar in the alternative position. The device allows only horizontal movement and has no resistance adjustment.
Several exercise gym machines allow upper body movement in multiple directions. Examples of such machines are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,542,899 to Hendricks, 4,629,185 to Amann, 4,728,099 to Pitre, 4,949,951 to Deola, 4,986,538 to Ish, and 4,353,547 to Jenkenson. Such multi-direction exercise machines are either very complex and expensive or are very limited in their motions. Also, none provide any means for allowing coordinated movements of the upper body with the lower body.
There is a need for an exercise machine that allows a wide variety of movements yet is simple and inexpensive to produce and further provides other features described as follows.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
In view of the limitations of the prior art machines;
A primary object of the invention is to provide an exercise machine that allows a wide variety of exercise movements, yet is simple and inexpensive to produce.
Another object of the invention is to provide a machine as above that takes up very little floor space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a machine as above for allowing coordinated movement of a variety of upper body movements with simultaneous lower body exercise.
Another object of the invention is to provide a machine as above in which resistance to the various exercise movements is derived at least in part from the bodyweight of the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a machine as above in which the machine may easily be converted from a pull type machine to a press type machine.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a machine in which alternative horizontal only or vertical only exercise movements are allowed with selection of such movements by the user merely by changing the direction of force of the upper limbs while exercising.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a machine as above in which upper body exercise may be at any direction from horizontal to vertical with selection of such movements by the user merely by changing the direction of force of upper limbs while exercising.